Last Kiss
by kelles
Summary: Set ten years after the end of the series. Mugen & Fuu go to see Jin when they find out he is sick. Fuu & Jin give in to feelings they've had since they parted, much to Mugen's displeasure. MxF & JxF. Rating changed to M. Ch 6 is a lemon & 7 a lime. [C]
1. Chapter 1

Fuu was older and not as innocent as she had been back then. Looking back on those days, on their journey, it all seemed like an entire lifetime ago. It was hard for her to believe that only ten years had passed since their journey ended. She smiled as she remembered **his** face. Fuu had been barely more then a child when they started on their journey. When they parted she never dreamed that, would have been the last time she would see him. _Why, Jin? Why didn't you come to see me at least once? _Mugen had, on several occasions. During most of his visits, they usually ended up doing things that she regretted the next day. His visits were fun. She could not deny Mugen's skills in the bed and being with him helped her to feel not so alone in the world. If he hadn't been so wild, Fuu might even have married him. She did love him in her own way, but it was different with Jin. Ten years and she still couldn't get him out of her mind. Sometimes she wished that the two men could have been one: Mugen's sense of humor and passion with Jin's control and honor. Fuu wondered if her feelings for them were why she had not married anyone yet. _I can't help if I love them both._

Fuu walked outside and sat down on her porch. The sun was just starting to rise and it painted the sky beautiful shades of orange and pink. Her mind went back to the artist who had done a portrait of her. She drank her cup of tea while taking in the beauty. Fuu wished he was here to enjoy it with her. Mugen certainly couldn't appreciate the beauty of nature.

She was walking back inside when she saw it. "What is that and how did it get here?" Fuu wondered as she picked up what looked like an envelope sealed with wax. She hadn't head anyone last night. But that really wasn't a surprise. She and Mugen had been making their own noise. Fuu picked it up and continued walking inside.

She stared at the envelope, afraid to open it. Getting a mysterious letter like this couldn't be good. "Oh the hell with it, I'll just open it." She said out loud.

Fuu opened it carefully and started reading the letter. It was from a woman named Shino. She knew that name meant something but couldn't put her finger on it. _Shino. I know that name._

_Fuu,_

_I'm a friend of Jin's. He doesn't know I'm writing this letter but it is something I must do. He helped me when I had no one. If I wait much longer, it might be too late. He is not well but in his sleep he mumbles your name. Please come quickly. I'm not sure how much time… Just hurry._

_Sincerely,_

_Shino._

Even as she read the kanji, it surprised her how much pain she felt. Jin, sick? He was the strong one. He could overcome any obstacle; defeat any opponent. No, it couldn't be true. She was going to wake up from this awful dream any minute now. A cold teardrop on her cheek told her this was no dream. Why was Mugen still in bed when she needed him? He had spent the night again but was still sleeping. His visits were getting more and more frequent. She didn't mind at all. At least when he was here she didn't feel so lonely and she certainly had learned so many things about sex from him. Fuu knew she probably should end things with him. How would she ever find a proper husband if he was around? Maybe someday she would, right now it was just too easy being weak.

More tears fell onto her cheeks and she dropped her cup of tea. She didn't even hear it shattering on the floor or notice Mugen walking towards her.

"Fuu, what are you doing? Throwing the cups around you---" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the look on her face. "Fuu? Are you okay? You look like someone has died."

Fuu wiped the tears running down her cheek. She didn't want Mugen to think she was a weak but the tears just wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry. I feel so stupid." She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him hard.

Mugen was stunned and didn't know what to do. He never was really good at times like these. Mugen just held Fuu and let her cry for a while. Even he knew that is what she wanted. He stroked her hair as her tears fell onto his bare chest. Mugen didn't ask any questions and he didn't speak. He probably would've said something stupid anyway. Fuu needed someone to hold her right now. Times like these made him wish he could be so much more for Fuu. She was the best thing that ever happened to him but most of the time he ended up acting like a jerk.

_I don't know what it is about you Fuu, but you make me want to be a better man_ Mugen didn't have the guts to say the words out loud but hoped someday he could. He had the feeling though, that she already knew.

Fuu pulled away from him after what seemed like a long while. She blushed, embarrassed to fall apart like that in front of him. "I'm sorry, Mugen. It is just this-this letter came." She pointed to the paper on the table. "It's about him. Jin."

Mugen could read kanji but it took far too much effort. "Read it, Fuu."

She read the letter to him from Shino. It was hard reading the words again. Fuu almost started crying again but fought back the tears. She waited for Mugen's reaction, not sure what he would think, say, or do.

"We'll go, Fuu," he said. Part of him new it was the right thing to do but the voice inside of him was telling him not to go.

Fuu smiled at him. She didn't think there was a moment when she had loved him more. "Mugen…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a bear hug, almost knocking him down.

"Okay, calm down, already." Mugen said.

Fuu pulled away from him. "Okay, sorry about that. We should both bathe, and pack some things for the trip."

Mugen winked at her. "Bathe? We could save time if we did it together."

Fuu punched him in the arm. "Honestly, how can you think about THAT at a time like this?"

Mugen rubbed his arm. "Oww that hurt. C'mon Fuu, is there ever a time when I don't think about sex?"

Fuu blushed at his question. "I'm not even going to dignify that statement with an answer. I'll take a bath first. Why don't you get whatever you want to bring ready?"

Mugen nodded. "Okay, but you are spoiling all my fun. Can I at least watch?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Fuu screamed as she started walking to him towards him.

Mugen grinned at her. "No need to stop being a lady."

Fuu punched him hard in the stomach and Mugen pretended she didn't hurt him. But, she had hurt him more then he would ever admit. He did as she asked this time and prepared a few things for their trip, making sure the bottle of sake that he packed was full. Mugen had a feeling he would need to get drunk after seeing Jin. The thought of seeing the strong samurai, his formal rival, weak, disturbed him more then he cared to admit. He just hoped Fuu wouldn't notice. She might want him to talk about how he felt and he wasn't very good with words.

Mugen finished packing his clothes and thought of spying on Fuu but thought better of it. He'd behave himself today because it was obvious this was hard for her…just like it was for him. No matter how much he tried to ignore how he felt and pretend it didn't bother him, the pain he felt was all too real. Mugen opened a bottle of sake and took a swig. He didn't want to get drunk but hoped he could drink just enough to numb the pain.

Top of Form


	2. The Journey

**Authors notes:** This fic is being written for the June challenge on FictionHaven (LiveJournal community). Quotes are from Lord of the Rings & As Good As It Gets. My use of Japanese honorifics may not be accurate. I'm still a little confused about their usage.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Champloo or the movies listed above.

* * *

Shino watched him sleep why she drank her tea. His breathing was ragged and his skin pale. She wondered how much time the samurai had left in his life. She hoped his friends would get here before the end. It didn't seem fair for this man to die when he was so young. He had saved her from a life of prostitution and expected nothing in return. The gods had sent her a gift.

As she covered him with a blanket as her thoughts drifted to her family. Her new husband, Okita, was so understanding about her secrets. He knew about her past and still he let her go. She felt guilty for wanting to get back to him and her children. I What did I ever do to deserve the two of them/I She wondered.

Shino also felt a guilty about asking Fuu to come without telling her everything. She was afraid the girl would say no. But she had no other choice; Okita had sent word for her to return soon. He had been sympathetic up to now. There weren't too many men that would allow their wives to leave their homes and care for a stranger.

The young boy she had sent to deliver the message came to knock on the door. "Shino-san. I did as you asked." He waited quietly at the doorway for her.

Shino smiled at him. "Come in, Saito-kun. Would you like a drink?" She asked him. Saito was only 12 years old but acted like an adult.

"Only if it is sake," he kidded her. "A glass of water would be fine."

Shino poured him a cup of water and put some rice in a small sack for Okita, his payment for delivering the note. She handed both to him. "Are you sure she got it?" Shino asked.

The boy nodded as he drank the water. "Yes. I watched the lady pick it up. How is Jin?"

Shino tried to smile. Jin had become a surrogate to Saito. "He's about the same. Jin is sleeping now. Maybe when he wakes up, he can give you a sword lesson."

The boy smiled at her but Shino could tell, even he knew Jin's time on earth was short. _Please hurry, Fuu._

Fuu was getting worried. They had just passed the same tree for the third time in the last hour. They were going around in circles. "Are we lost?" She asked him.

"No," Mugen replied as he looked around.

"I think we are," Fuu told him.

"Shh. I'm thinking." Mugen's stomach growled.

"Mugen?" Fuu looked at him. His stomach was loud.

"What?" Mugen inquired.

"I'm hungry," Fuu told him as she looked around. She was just about to lose hope when a young lady walked by. Naturally, Mugen looked her up and down. Fuu kicked him before he got any ideas. They didn't have time for his games. They needed to get to Jin.

Fuu asked the girl for directions. She didn't know how to get to Jin's village but offered to take them to her village. As hungry as she was, Fuu took the girl up on her offer and they walked with her to the village.

Mugen and Fin had stopped at teahouse for something to eat. They had been walking all day and were only halfway their journey to Funo. Mugen was taking his time eating and Fuu was getting madder with each moment that passed. He tried to ignore her glare. "What?" He asked her with a mouthful of rice.

"How much more you got to eat? Appetites aren't as big as your nose, huh?

We need to get there. That letter…it didn't sound good." Fuu's voice trailed off.

Mugen felt guilty now but it didn't stop him from eating. He couldn't let Fuu know that he actually cared for that bastard and something in his gut told him that Jin was not well. They still had a long way to go and this might be his last meal until they reached Funo. It just didn't seem possible Jin could be weak. "I'm almost done." He told her as he shoveled more of the rice into his mouth. He wondered if he was taking his time because he really didn't want to see Jin any other way except for how he remembered him: strong, calm, and one hell of a good fighter.

Fuu grinned at Mugen's words. He wasn't the jerk he pretended to be. She was sure that no matter what how much he denied it, he was worried too. Fuu ate a little more rice herself. They still had almost a day left of walking and she wasn't sure when they would come across an inn or teahouse.

The sound of his own cough woke Jin up. The samurai knew that he should be used to it by now. Most mornings it was his cough that woke him up. Today it took him awhile to catch his breath. Jin hoped Shino didn't hear him, he hated the idea of anyone seeing him so weak. The guilt was starting to get to him as well. Shino had a family now, a husband and children who needed her and she was here caring for him. Some days he wished Shino would just leave him here to die. Dragging his life on when he was seemed pointless. Everyone would be better off if he were dead.

Jin thought often about taking his own life and it was not unheard of in his world. But, something inside of him wouldn't let him give up and so he carried on with his struggle to live. Everyday he went through the motions of just surviving. Jin got up, put on his kimono, and tied his hair. Even if he was a samurai in name only, Jin could look the part. He walked out into the dining area. Shino was drinking a cup of tea.

She turned and smiled when she saw him. "Jin-chan, you are awake. Are you hungry?" Shino asked him.

"Yes, Shino-chan, I am." Jin lied to her. She would only worry if he told her no.

"One of the boys from the village brought me some fish. Believe it or not, he caught too many. Can you get some vegetables from the garden?"

Jin smiled at her. He knew she only asked to make him feel useful but he played along with it. "I'll go now. What should we have? Perhaps some beans and tomatoes?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Shino replied. She watched him walk to the garden. To look at him, you might not know he was even sick. She knew that was only because he worked so hard to hide it.

Jin picked the vegetables for dinner. He wondered how long he would live like this. He felt as if he was already dead. What he had was certainly not life: Sleeping most of the time, the pain in his chest, and being so weak he could no longer fulfill his duties as a samurai. What in the hell do I go on living for? He wondered. Just as he asked himself that question, the strangest vision crossed his mind. It was **them? **Mugen and Fuu. What did they have to do with his will to live?

Mugen and Fuu got directions to Jin's village from the teahouse's owner who was a kind old woman. Fuu could hardly wait to leave. The waitress obviously had a thing for Mugen. And well he…chased anything in a kimono. Sometimes he drove her crazy.

They walked for the rest of the day. Mugen wanted to stop to eat dinner but Fuu wouldn't let him. She wanted to reach the village by nightfall. Mugen complained but let Fuu win this argument. He knew how stubborn the woman was once she made up her mind. Just as the sky started to get dark, they arrived at the village. They were both so exhausted that they could hardly walk. Fuu sighed, they still had to find Jin's home.

Mugen spotted a teahouse. "Fuu, lets get some tea first. Maybe we can get directions to Jin's."

Although she didn't want to wait, Fuu relented. It was dark now and they'd never be able to find Jin's home without some help. She was also tired and hoped the tea would give her some energy. "Okay Mugen, but just tea."

They finally had made it and Fuu wondered if she should have been happier. She was going to see Jin for the first time in 10 years. Part of her didn't want to leave the teahouse. She would have to face Jin and it wouldn't be the same man that she had known. The letter had said Jin was sick, and dying. She couldn't imagine Jin any other way then how he had been when they parted: strong, honorable, and solitary. She wondered what he was like now.


	3. So It begins

**Author's Notes: **Fuu & Mugen reach their destination and Fuu sees Jin for the first time in 10 years. Thanks to everyone who has left a review. Two quotes from Lord of the Rings in this chapter. There should be 2-3 more chapters after this one. Would love to hear comment/criticism on this story.

* * *

Fuu and Mugen argued the rest of the way to Jin's home, causing people to stop and stare. Fuu smiled sweetly at them and they turned away. Even thought she was 25 years old, she still looked like young girl. Fuu wondered how the Japanese ever got the reputation for being polite. Staring at people was just plain rude. She had to pull Mugen away from three different fights. Sometimes, Fuu wasn't sure why she put up with him. Then she remembered and it brought a smile to her face. He made up for the trouble he got into, in bed. She felt guilty for even thinking it, but it was true. Besides that Mugen had become a friend. Mugen would do anything for her if she asked and every once in awhile he did something nice without being asked. 

They argued all the way to Jin's home. A young boy they passed pointed to the house when Fuu asked him were Jin lived. Fuu could feel the butterflies in her stomach forming. _Why am I nervous? _Fu wondered to herself.There was a beautiful woman standing in front of the home and she was staring at Fuu. It wasn't a bad stare but there was something about this lady. She looked so familiar to Fuu but she couldn't remember where she had seen her. She waved as she pulled Mugen by his arm and started to run up towards the house.

"Fuu! What in the hell are you doing?" Mugen protested, trying to pull away from her.

She stopped running and glared at him. "Mugen, please behave yourself."

Mugen grinned at her. "Who me? I always behave." He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful woman who had to be Jin's wife or lover. She was gorgeous. _Damn, how did that samurai get so lucky?_

Fuu called Mugen's name but he was mesmerized by their host. "Mugen."

"Welcome. I am Shino, a friend of Jin's. You must be Fuu. He has mentioned your name often." Shino smiled as Fuu blushed. "And you, I'm sure you must be Mugen. Jin has talked about you, too. Thank you for coming."

Fuu just stared at this woman, Shino. _Could this be Jin's wife?_

"Would you two like to come inside and have a cup of tea?" Shino asked. She waited for the two strangers to follow her inside. Shino poured a cup of sake for Mugen and tea for herself and Fuu. She knew now why Jin had not wanted Mugen to come. The man would not stop staring at her. Jin had remained protective of her even after she married.

Fuu could not wait any longer. "How is he? Is Jin---okay?" Fuu asked.

Shino smiled, the girl's worry was evident in her voice, her eyes, her body language. "Jin? He is resting. I know he'll be happy that you're both here. He is sick. He hides his illness from me so I don't know how sick he is. Jin has his good days and his bad days."

Mugen couldn't imagine his old rival sick or weak. "Are you two uhh---"

Shine giggled. "Married? No. My husband lives just outside of the village. Jin saved my life, not just once but twice. When I heard he was sick, I came. I owe him that much."

Fuu was filled with a sense of relief…but why? Did she really want Jin, like **that**? "Your husband, he let you come and care for Jin?"

"Yes, he trusts me. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay; you see, I have young children at home. My husband has been caring for them since I left with some help from one of my friends. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you everything in the note. I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't come."

Shino held her head down, feeling ashamed of tricking the two strangers into coming. Jin would be angry if he knew.

Mugen grinned; the woman was as sly as a fox. "I see…you want to leave, go home to your husband, so you invited Fuu here to take care of Jin. Not a bad plan at all."

Fuu punched him hard in the arm. "Mugen," she warned him. She turned her attention to Shino. "I would have come anyway. I'm not sure about him." Fuu said as she glared at Mugen, "but I would have come. Jin saved my life too. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Shino sighed in relief. Fuu was everything Jin said she was. "Thank you. My home is not far. You can send for me if there's anything I can do. If it is okay, I'll leave in the morning."

"You've done a lot for Jin and you have your only family to care for. Tell me, how sick is Jin? What have you been doing for him?"

Mugen snickered at Fuu's question. Even he could guess what she did for him. His response was met with a hard kick from Fuu.

"What? I didn't say anything."

Shino couldn't help but smile at Mugen. He would certainly liven things up in this house. She almost wished she could stay to watch the fireworks. "Fuu, I don't do much for Jin. He doesn't like to be taken care of and he is so stubborn. For the most part, I do some of the things a wife would." Shino started to blush as she felt Mugen's eyes on her. "I cook his meals, clean, wash his clothes, go into to the village to buy food, remind him to take his medicine and eat. Then there is the vegetable garden. Jin takes care of it but I help him if he gets tired."

"That sounds like what I do when Mugen comes to visit and there is nothing wrong with him," Fuu remarked sarcastically. "We'll be fine. Thank you for taking such good care of him."

Shino nodded but did not agree. If Shino had taken good care of him when they had been together, he wouldn't be dying. "Let's fix beds for you two. I'll show you where everything is."

Fuu was relieved when Shino gave them separate beds but wished they could have slept in different rooms. She just wasn't in the mood for anything besides sleep. It was clear from the way Mugen was acting that he was. He was so restless; Fuu didn't think he would ever get to sleep and she had too much on her mind for sleep.

Fuu had to see him and didn't want to wait until morning. She wouldn't bother him or wake him up. Fuu just wanted to look at him and make sure he was okay. It had been ten years since their journey ended - the last time she saw him. She got up and left her room quietly. Fuu didn't want Mugen to wake up. She was sure he would make a big thing out of her wanting to see Jin and Fuu didn't want him to wake up Shino.

She tiptoed past Shino, who was sleeping in the main room, and walked towards Jin's room. Fuu could hear his labored breaths and wondered if she was ready for this. She bit her lip and slid open his door. "So it begins," she whispered under her breath.

He looked the same to her. He was skinnier then she remembered and his skin more pale, but still he was still Jin. His hair was not tied back and hung down past his shoulders. Even though he was not well, his beauty still took her breath away. She remembered the first time she saw him with his hair down. Fuu sat on the floor by his bed and watched him sleep for a few moments. She moved a stray hair from his eyes so she could see him better. His chest was the only part of his body that wasn't covered with a blanket. So many nights Fuu had fallen asleep in Mugen's arms and she had wondered what it would have been like if it had been Jin. She wondered what Jin would think if he woke up and she was there. Fuu giggled at the thought.

As if he was reading her mind, Fuu felt a hand in back of her should pull her towards him. She didn't fight it and laid her head lightly on Jin's chest. It felt even better then she expected. She smiled as Jin put his hand on the back of her head. _Was he doing this in his sleep or was he awake?_

Fuu nuzzled her body against his chest and sighed. "Jin? Are you awake?" She whispered. When he didn't reply but started to stroke her hair she decided that he was most definitely awake. "Go to sleep, Jin." Fuu told him.

Jin smiled, "I am asleep. This is a dream."

Fuu wondered if it was a dream. Everything seemed too perfect. "Then it's a good dream."

Jin didn't reply, he didn't ask why she was in his bed; afraid that words would destroy the moment. He continued to stroke Fuu's hair, enjoying how it felt between his fingers. It felt almost as good as her cheek on his chest. He wondered where Mugen was as he drifted off to sleep.

Mugen woke up about an hour after Fuu left the bedroom. It was not like the girl to wonder off in the middle of the night. When he saw the door cracked open, he understood why. _Damn, bastard_, he thought.

Mugen knew that he shouldn't go and look. No matter what he saw it would make him angry. He didn't want to be angry at Jin; he had a feeling that the man was dying. Still, the door seemed to call him. He crept towards it silently knowing it was wrong to spy on two of his friends but Fuu **was his** in some ways. Mugen looked through the crack of the door. Fuu was in Jin's bed but they were just sleeping. _So why don't I feel relieved?_ Mugen wondered to himself. Maybe it was because their bodies fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle or the peaceful look on both of their faces. Whatever the reason, all Mugen knew was that it made him mad as hell.


	4. Consequence

**Chapter Summary: **Jin wakes up to a Fuu in his bed and Mugen is a bad boy. **Note: **This chapter contains a lime. Nothing graphic but needed to include it for the story.

**Author's note:** Someone asked if there would be a lemon later. Probably a pretty good chance that it will have one scene that will be either a lemon or lime. Depends how it turns out. It will feature only Fuu and either Mugen on Jin.

**Disclaimer:** Quotes used for Fictionhaven challenge are from As Good As It Gets & LOTR. I own nothing but use it for writing fanfiction.

* * *

Mugen didn't storm out of Jin's home but with every second that passed the angrier he became. There was no way he could go to sleep mpw. He would think about them wouldn't he? Mugen wondered why seeing Fuu just lying next to Jin angered him so much. It wasn't as if there was anything serious between him and Fuu. She didn't mean anything to him. _Yeah, Fuu is just a good time_. 

_What I need, it a woman_, Mugen thought.. Laying that close to Fuu had aroused him but she had left him alone and went into Jin's bed. He was sure he had seen a few brothels on their way here. Mugen had just enough money to buy himself some fun. _I don't need all the headaches that come with Fuu anyway. Jin can have her, if he wants her._

Mugen walked into town thinking about the fun he would have in the brothel. It had been too long since he had been with someone different then Fuu. They had fun, but it was always the same. He couldn't wait to have someone different who might be able teach him a few things.

A young girl, who reminded him of Fuu, approached him on the street. "Excuse me, Sir. Would you like to have some tea? Tomae-san has something for every type of appetite." She smiled knowingly at him.

Mugen grinned, this girl wasn't bad but he generally liked his women older and experienced. Perhaps he could have more then one. Mugen had taken some of Fuu's money too. She wouldn't mind – wasn't she in bed with another man? He could pay her back when he got a job. "Does this Tomae-san have sake?"

"Yes, delicious sake that her brother makes himself. It is the very best in the village." The girl started to walk, knowing he would follow. She had seen that look on men's faces too many times.

A broad grin came over his face. Mugen knew that the girl wasn't talking just about sake. He followed her into a brothel and couldn't believe his luck. There were many women, ranging in age from 15 to 30 years old. All of them were stunning. Only a few men were in the main room and each one was surrounded by at least three women. _This is my kind of place_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Jin felt something soft on his chest. Had last night been a dream or was Fuu really in bed with him? He searched his mind trying to remember what had happened last night. Is this as far as it went or had they done more? _No,_ he thought, _I would remember that._ It had been far too long since he had been with a woman. When he had gotten sick, he conserved his energy for fights, work, and chores. 

Fuu looked up at Jin and blushed. "Jin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Really, I didn't. I'm not even sure…" She tried to explain.

Jin smiled at her, "It's okay, Fuu. Can you get up?"

"Oh yes, of course." Fuu got up and tried to smooth the wrinkles from her kimono. She went out into the main room and it was empty. _Shino must have gone already._ She went into her room to change clothes and it was empty too. _Where the hell is Mugen? _She wondered.

She got changed, fixed her hair, and waited for Jin in the main room of the house. There were three notes on the table, one for each of them. Shino was really gone. It would be up to her to take care of Jin until…the end. The thought scared her. It didn't seem possible Jin could be sick. So many times on their journey she had thought he or Mugen would die from their injuries. They were supposed to be invincible. How could he be dying? _Impossible_, she thought, _Jin can't be that sick. Shino is wrong. She doesn't realize how strong he is. Whatever is wrong with him, he is going to get better.. _

She heard his footstep as he approached the table. _What am I going to say to him, about Shino? _She looked up at him and smiled nervously. "Hi Jin, it looks like we're the only two here right now. Would you like some lunch?"

"She's gone, isn't she?" Jin's eyes moved to the three notes_. Three, so Mugen is here._

"Shino-san? Yes, she did tell me she had to leave, to get back to her family." Fuu answered him.

"I had a feeling she would be leaving soon." Jin smiled and picked up the note with his name on it. "I knew she was up to something."

"You're not upset, Jin?" Fuu asked him.

"No. Her place is with her family, not here. You can leave too, Fuu." Jin commented as he read the note.

"What? Do you want me to leave?" Fuu asked him, upset that he would even suggest it.

"No, you can stay or you can leave. The choice is yours." Jin answered her.

"I promised Shino-san I would stay so you're stuck with me for awhile." Fuu glared at him. _Had he not changed at all?_ Still pushing people away after all these years. It seemed like he didn't want to say in words that he needed help or that he cared for anyone. Her thoughts went back to last night though. His arms pulling her against his body, the way he stroke her hair. _Damn it Jin,_ Fuu thought, _you have such a hard time with words. I don't know if I'll ever understand you.

* * *

_

As Mugen sat down at one of the tables, two pretty women joined him. One poured a cup of sake for him and the other fed him sushi. _Damn_, he thought, _I wonder why I don't do this more often_. Mugen and his "hosts" for the evening got drunk on sake. He also filled his stomach up with beef ramen. It had been awhile since he had had any of his appetites satisfied.

An older woman called one of the girls over and they spoke in a whisper. The younger woman waved and smiled at Mugen. He could hardly wait. It had been too long since had visited a brothel_. I'm sure these girls know how to please a man,_ he thought.

Tomoae motioned for Mugen to follow her. He stumbled trying to keep up with her and the other woman. The women finally stopped at a private room upstairs. _Damn, sake._ Mugen hoped all of the sake he consumed wouldn't affect his performance. He didn't think the gods would give him another opportunity like this.

The two women got into the room before he did. When Mugen walked in the door they were laying on the bed half-dressed. Tomoae was fondling the other woman's body. Mugen blinked. He could not believe this was happening; it was like something from one of his wet dreams.

"Are you going to join us? Or would you rather watch?" Tomoae purred.

For one of the few times in his life, Mugen was speechless. He knew one thing - tonight he intended on doing much more then watching. He staggered over to the bed, he was still a little unsteady on his feet. Tomoae pulled him onto the bed and he landed between him and the other woman.

"Hey, I don't even know your names." Mugen said as Tomoae started to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm Tomae," she said trailing her fingers across his chest.

"And I'm Keiko," the younger girl said as she tugged his pants off.

Mugen groaned as Keiko started to go down on him. Tomoae kissed him hard on the mouth and he touched her everywhere – her curves were so much bigger then Fuu's. The rest of the night was a blur but he remembered bits and pieces the next morning when he woke up. Mugen remembered releasing himself inside both women many times. He could almost still feel their lips and tongues on him where they licked and sucked him everywhere. But, the last thought he had before passing out was not of Tomoae, Keikio, or even the great sex; it was of her - Fuu.

* * *

Fuu was starting to worry. Mugen still hadn't come home. She hoped the nitwit did not do anything stupid like get into a fight. Her thoughts drifted to the other man in her life. So many times she had fantasized about this: Living with the two of them at the same time. All kinds of naughty thoughts passed through her mind and she started to blush. The two men had held a special place in her heart for so long. In their own ways they were very much alike and yet so different. Mugen didn't seem as distant as Jin but he was. They had been seeing each other off and on for eight years and he still had never allowed things to get serious. They were friends everywhere except the bedroom. And Jin, he had stayed away for the last ten years. He never even answered the letter she wrote. It was his inaction that changed Fuu's mind about Mugen. She stopped saying no and the rest as they say, is history. 

Fuu had finished cleaning the house and was sitting outside watching Jin tend to the garden. She never thought she'd see him satisfied by such simple work. Fuu still found it hard to believe that he hadn't fought with his sword in over six months. He had been working for several hours. Fuu poured a glass of water and brought it out to him. When she handed it to him, Jin couldn't stop coughing.

He took the cup and turned away from her. The drink helped quiet his cough. Being sick made him feel so weak, so useless. It was embarrassing to be seen like this, especially by her. He felt Fuu's hand on his arm.

"Jin, why don't you take a break in the shade. You've out here for hours and it's so hot today." Fuu told him, her voice was full of worry.

Jin did not hear the concern, he heard nothing but pity and he hated it.. Would she have told him to take a break if he wasn't sick? Fuu never acted this way on their journey. "I'm fine Fuu," Jin replied as he drank the rest of his water. "It's okay, you can go inside or into the village. You don't need to worry."

"But---"

"I don't need pity." Jin interrupted her. "Please, leave this to me."

Fuu was hurt – she only brought him water because she was concerned about his health. She turned and walked away without saying a word.

"Fuu, thank you for the drink." Jin said as a very slight grin formed on his mouth.

"I'll leave the pitcher here so you can have another cup if you get thirsty." Fuu smiled back. "I'm going to wash some clothes for you and Mugen."

Jin's eyes lit up at the mention of **his** name. _Finally someone who won't feel sorry for me or treat me like a child, _he thought. "Where is he?" Jin asked.

"I'm not sure. He was gone in the morning. Maybe he went into the village." Fuu said.

Jin chuckled. If Mugen did go into town, he probably spent the night at one of the brothels. He hoped it wasn't at Miss Tomiko's place although it would be amusing if it was. The girls who worked there were notorious thieves.

Fuu frowned at Jin. _Why is he laughing? _"I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble."

"I'm sure Mugen will be fine. He probably had too much to drink and is sleeping it off.

Fuu nodded and went inside the house feeling sadder then she had been when she woke up. Living with the two of them wasn't going as much fun as she had hoped.

* * *

Mugen groaned as he tried to open his eyes. It felt like someone had hit him in the head with rock. _Damn, I didn't think I drank that much!_ Memories from last night flooded his mind and he grinned. Had all of that really happened? He was alone now. Not that he expected the women to stay. Mugen was sure they had other customers to attend to. He didn't even remember paying them for their "services." Whatever he had given them; they had earned every last bit of it. Mugen pulled on his clothes and pulled out the sac that contained his money. A knock on the door interrupted him. 

"Excuse me, Sir. The lady of the house has asked if you are staying today. If you are leaving, I need to clean the room." A young girl asked.

"I'm leaving. I'll be out in a second." Mugen grumbled. The money sac felt empty. _That can't be right_, he thought. Mugen felt like someone had punched him in his gut when he opened it. The money was gone. All of it. Most of it had been Fuu's money that needed to last for the entire visit – gone. _Shit!_

Mugen stormed out of the room looking for Tomoae and Keiko. _Those bitches better give me my money back._ When Mugen couldn't find them, he asked for the owner of the teahouse. Someone was going to pay for their theft.

The owner of the house, an attractive woman in her forties smiled at him. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Yes, there is a big problem. I was robbed. Your girls they---"

"Didn't you spend the night with two of our best girls? Tomoae and Keiko. They specifically told me that you handed them the money. Were you not pleased with their services?" Two bodyguards came and stood by Tomiko's side.

"No it didn't happen like that. They took---."

"Sir, I do not tolerate such accusations of my girls. I believe it is time for you to leave." She nodded to her guards and the two men proceeded to drag Mugen out of the brothel. Most days, Mugen could have defeated the men without thinking about it, but today he felt like he had been trampled on by a herd of elephants.

"Wait! What about my---" His sword hit the ground with a loud thump. "Sword." Mugen whispered to himself. Well at least they hadn't stolen his weapon from him. One of the guards threw the sword outside. "Damn. I'm in some serious trouble. Damn whores, stole my, no Fuu's money." He started walking back to Jin's house, taking his time. Mugen was in no hurry to tell Fuu that he had lost all of her money.

* * *

Jin had not felt this good in weeks. He was even hungry for the first time in over a month. Jin wondered if Fuu could have anything to do with his improved health. _No, that's ridiculous,_ he thought. _How can another person make me better? I'm sure it is just a coincidence._ Jin denied that anyone else but he, medicine, or perhaps the gods could make him feel better. 

It had been a long time since Jin been to the beach just outside the village. When he first arrived here, Jin used to watch the sun set with Shino nearly every night. They were only together a short time but still, he missed those days. Lately, he did not have the energy for even the short walk there. Jin was halfway to the beach before he realized where he was going.

Jin laid down on his back for just a moment. The sound of the waves and the breeze on his skin soothed his soul. He had worked hard in the garden today and within minutes his body gave into the demands of sleep.

"What the fuck are you doing down here, Jin?" Mugen couldn't believe Jin had walked all this way from his home. Wasn't the samurai sick? He nudged Jin with his foot.

Jin sat up slowly, unaffected by Mugen's presence. "Oh, it's you." He said flatly.

Mugen sat down next to him. "You don't look too bad to me. A little skinny but then you always were."

Jin smirked. "I see you haven't changed at all."

"Me, change? Why would I mess with perfection?" Mugen said.

The two men sat there watching the waves hit the shore in silence. There was a time when the two wanted to kill one another but that was long ago. Mugen looked over at Jin. Truth was, he didn't look that sick but Mugen could sense something missing in his old rival but what was it? Mugen remembered another time, when they were on their journey. His eyes were different. Jin looked lost to him like his spirit was gone.

Jin could feel Mugen's eyes on him but ignored him. Whenever someone looked at him like that, it meant only one thing: pity. He did not want nor need anyone's pity and he despised it. If he had enough strength, Jin would challenge him to a fight.

He wished something would break the tension in the air between them.

"You walked here alone? Fuu didn't come?" Mugen asked.

"No." Jin answered. "She was curious about your whereabouts."

Mugen grinned remembering last night. "I don't owe her any explanations. It's not like there's anything between us."

Jin had to suppress a smile. It was so obvious Mugen cared for Fuu…just as he did but at least he could admit it to himself. Mugen was in denial. "She's probably making dinner. I don't think she'll be happy if we're late."

Mugen nodded. He was hungry but wished he could come up with a plan to avoid Fuu until he replaced her money. He stood there thinking of what kind of excuse he could give her.

Jin studied his old rival. "And Mugen, whatever you did, don't lie about it. That will only make it worst."

The two men walked back to the village and found a very angry Fuu was still cooking dinner. She glared at the men. "You're late." She said to Mugen.

"Oh are you talking about last night?" Mugen grinned at her. She was so cute when she was angry.

Fuu looked over at Jin, "And you…you look terrible."

He grinned and nodded at her before sitting down. Jin was relieved when Fuu didn't say anything more but joined him.

Mugen was still standing, not sure if he should join the two of them. Fuu could be scary when she was mad. He rubbed his chin, trying to make up his mind.

"Come on, and try not to ruin everything by being you." Fuu commented.

Then the three, who had first met because of a coincidence, more then 10 years ago, ate together. It was no wonder they were all suffering a bad case of déjà vu.


	5. Perseverance

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews, this has been a challenge for me to write but I'm enjoying it. I'm still suprised by the number. There will be two more chapters after this. The next one will be a lime or lemon and the last one will have much action and drama plus a little romance. There may be an epilouge too. The one quote I used in here is from the movie As Good As It Gets. That line is bolded. So naturally I didn't not write that line but used it in this fan fic.

* * *

Mugen had gotten away with his crime up to now. Fuu had not yet asked him where he spent the night. That was just how things were between the two of them – an unspoken agreement: Ask no questions and tell no lies. Neither Fuu nor Mugen had expectation monogamy, although more often then not it was Mugen who would see other women. Fuu just wasn't the type of girl to sleep around.

Mugen pretended that he never heard her question. A few days had passed since he had stayed out all night and things were back to normal. Fuu hadn't spent any time in Jin's bed and he had kept her up the past two nights.

"Mugen!" Fuu shouted this time, "I gave you my money to carry on the way here. I need it back."

"Huh? What money?" Mugen tried to play dumb.

Jin sat at the table with Mugen trying not to grin. He enjoyed every moment watching his old rival get in trouble with Fuu. "Fuu's money." Jin commented.

Mugen could have hit Jin. He didn't care if the samurai was sick or not. "Oh, that money…"

Fuu walked up to Mugen holding two large squash. "Do you have it?"

"Well, not exactly. Don't worry, Fuu, I'm going to pay you back. Just give me a few days." Mugen mumbled.

"What?" Fuu hit him hard with the squash.

"Ouch!" Mugen hollered.

"What did you spend it on?" Fuu asked.

"Well..." Mugen replied. He glared at Jin when he heard him snicker.

"You spent it on saki didn't you?" Fuu asked him.

Mugen shook his head no and took a drink from his cup of water.

"Gambling? You gambled with my money?" Fuu demanded from him.

"Hell no. What do you think I am, stupid?" Mugen answered her. The look in her eyes was scaring him. She wouldn't guess what he had really spent the money on or would she?

"You wouldn't have would you? But you did, I can tell by the look in your eyes! You-you-**you absolute horror of a human being**! You spent my money at a brothel!"

Mugen couldn't lie to her, not Fuu. It was just how things were between the two of them. He shrugged is shoulders as if it didn't matter. "Wait a minute Fuu, it's not what you think. I only meant to spend a little bit but I was---"

Fuu threw a squash at his head and it exploded. Mugen put his arm up to defend himself against Fuu's punches. The girl was so mad her face was turning red. He wouldn't strike her to defend himself, not Fuu. Jin watched the whole exchange with an amused look on his face. After a few minutes of Mugen's beating, Jin got up and pulled Fuu away. She had succeeded in giving Mugen at least one black eye.

Jin led Fuu outside and let her go of her arm. "You do know he can't help it."

"Help what, Jin?"

"Being an ass." He replied.

Fuu grinned in spite of the fact she wanted to murder Mugen. "I don't care what Mugen does, but it was my money. Now I don't have any money and I wanted to go to the market."

"I have enough, Fuu, to buy food and supplies. If you need anything, I could lend you some. Then Mugen can pay me back." Jin couldn't get over how beautiful Fuu had gotten since he saw her last. He wanted to kill Mugen for treating Fuu this way. _Bastard only thinks of himself_.

"But I don't want to take your money, Jin. Then, you won't have enough." Fuu said.

"It's okay, I received an inheritance five years ago along with this house._" I don't have enough time left to spend it myself,_ he thought.

Fuu smiled, wrapped her arms around Jin's neck and gave him a huge bear hug. "Thank you, Jin. I-I-I." There was an awkward moment when Fuu stared into his eyes. _That look_, she thought. Fuu had not seen it very often in her life but there was no mistaking it. This was the look that two people gave each other right before they kissed. She got nervous and started to move away from Jin. Fuu wanted this moment to happen but she was scared.

Jin pulled her close to him. He didn't have much time left and he had already wasted too many years. He kissed Fuu softly on lips. He had forgotten how good a kiss felt and how alive lust made him feel. The kiss turned from sweet and gentle to hard and passionate after a few moments. Her lips were so soft and she tasted so sweet. He wanted the moment to last all night. Her body felt so soft, warm, and wonderful next to his.

"Damn, Jin. You don't look like you're very sick to me." Mugen said, his voice dripping with bitterness.

Fuu and Jin stopped kissing and stared at him. _How long has he been watching us?_ Fuu wondered to herself. "That's not anything to kid about."

"Who's kidding?" Mugen asked. He glared at Jin. "Well don't stop on my account. I told you - there's nothing between her and me. She's just the same girl she was on our journey: A flat-chested pain in the ass."

Fuu glared at Mugen. _Jin is right, he is an ass, _she mused. She started to walk inside but didn't like the look between the two men. Fuu could feel the tension, the hatred, the malice in the air. "Mugen, I think you should go into town to look for a job." Fuu said as she tried to pull Jin back inside the house.

_This is not the time for our duel_, Mugen thought. He turned and walked away. "Maybe. After I eat I'll go into the village."

Jin's heated glared followed him into the house. It had been so long since he had felt anger at anything else besides his fate. He missed dueling with his sword more than sex. Jin grinned knowing he would get a taste of both soon. Both feelings excited him. Jin had merely existed for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to be truly alive. And it was incredible.

Mugen did as Fuu had requested but his motives were not honorable. He wanted to make sure she slept with him tonight, not the uptight samurai. After what he saw today, Mugen did not want to be forced to listen to their grunts and moans. If anyone was going to make Fuu moan, it would be him.

* * *

Mugen couldn't believe his luck when the old man asked him if he was looking for work. _Finally, something is going right, _he thought. The old man needed someone to split firewood. How much easier could that be? Then, Fuu would be happy and sleeping with **him** tonight. Things would be as they should. Mugen grinned just thinking about it. They hadn't been together since they left Fuu's house. _Damn, it's been over a whole damn week_, Mugen realized. He had always seen her at least once a week since they started sleeping together. Tonight things would be back to normal.

The job was harder then he expected it to be. Mugen worked all day in the hot sun chopping firewood. The man's house was across the street from a teahouse. Mugen watched all day long as the pretty ladies and young men as they went into the teahouse. Some of the men left so drunk they could barely walk. _Damn, what I wouldn't give for a drink,_ he thought. Mugen worked until the sun set and hoped he never saw another piece of firewood as long as he lived.

The old man brought Mugen a cup of sake. It was cheap and tasted like shit but Mugen didn't complain and drank it quickly. _ Damn, I'm still thirsty. _The old man gave him his payment, 5 ryo. It wasn't as much as he expected but it would have to do.

Mugen looked at the teahouse as he left the old man's home. He was so exhausted and sore from working all day that he decided to go in. What harm could a few drinks do? Besides he earned the right to at least one cup of sake. Mugen ignored the warnings going off inside his head, telling him to go straight home. Even as he walked in the door, Mugen knew that it was a mistake. But, screwing up was like second nature to him and he did it so well.

* * *

Every single time Fuu walked past Jin in the course of her day she felt it. Tension. She wanted to talk to him, say something – anything to break it, but all she thought about when she looked at him, was _that kiss_. And thinking about it made her blush. Fuu was so confused about her feelings that she didn't know what to do. She felt like she was in the middle of some torrid book.

Fuu knew that she wanted him in all the right way but…there was Mugen. She certainly was not going to be both men's lover at the same time. And she had a feeling Mugen wouldn't take it well if she chose Jin. If she followed her heart though…Jin was the only choice that she could possibly make. Fuu asked herself why had she been avoiding him for most of the day?

Fuu decided that she was just a little bit nervous. It felt so weird to be alone with him. Mugen still wasn't back, so it was just the two of them in the house. She certainly wasn't ready to do anything with him now. At lunchtime, she made some rice and vegetables, enough for three. She wondered where Mugen was, not because she wanted him home. As mad as she was, Fuu didn't care if he stayed away for a whole week. Still, she was worried about him. Fuu cared for him as a friend. No matter who she ended up with she would always care for the other. The bond that was formed on their journey ten years ago would never break. They had simply been through too much together.

Jin sat down at the table. As usual, he did not say much but his eyes stayed on Fuu the whole time. Fuu rambled on about the vegetables, cooking, and rice. Jin nodded and smiled politely but kept on looking at her. When they were done eating, he excused himself from the table and told Fuu he was going for a walk.

"Jin! How are you feeling? You seem to be eating better." Fuu blurted out. She wanted him to ask her to join him.

"I'm feeling better then I was a few weeks ago." Jin explained to her and continued to walk away.

"Jin..." Fuu's voice trailed off. There was so much that she wanted to say but how could she begin?

Jin turned his head and stared into her eyes intensely. "Yes, Fuu?"

The look was too much for Fuu in her current state. "Never mind. Err, I mean, I'm going to make some tea. Would you like a cup when you get back?" She smiled nervously.

Jin nodded his head walked away. Fuu wasn't sure but she thought she saw a very slight smile on his lips. _What am I going to do? _Fuu wondered to herself. Mugen would want her to _do things_ with him tonight but she just couldn't, not after **that** kiss.

* * *

Mugen made a promise to himself that he wouldn't pick up any other women that night. After what happened he didn't trust them anymore. No, he would have a few more drinks and leave. Maybe if he gave Fuu some money she would forgive him and things between them would be back to normal; whatever that was.

Unfortunately "a few drinks" was not something that Mugen knew the definition of. He had spent half of the money before he realized it. "Damn, she'll never forgive me." He said out loud to no one in particular.

"Do you have women problems? Why not just buy a woman?" A young man sat down next to Mugen.

Mugen laughed at him. "Buy? You couldn't buy this girl. She's different."

The young man filled Mugen's cup with sake from his bottle. "What did you do?"

"What didn't I do? Spent some money I shouldn't have. I got a job today but damn near half my money is gone."

"Well then, I've got your answer to your problem." The man winked at Mugen.

Mugen started to get up. _Is this guy trying to buy me? _He wondered to himself. "Listen, I don't know what kind of stuff you're into but I'm not. I don't have those kind of tastes."

The man started laughing. "No, no, no, you misunderstood me. I'm not trying to buy sex from you, although if I was looking for a man, you're not bad."

Mugen looked at him cautiously as he sat back down. This guy was just plain weird.

"Listen, I don't even know you."

"Well, let's fix that right now. My name is Saske Yimata. You don't need to trust me. I just wanted to let you in on something."

Mugen sipped his sake and studied Saske. He still didn't know if he should trust him or beat him up. "Okay, tell me and you better not be trying to rip me off or I'll have to kill you. Today has not gone well." Mugen glared at him, just so he would know how serious he was.

Saske gulped as he continued to speak, "Well, it is nothing really. It's just some friends of mine are playing in a Go tournament. If you know how to play, you could win some serious money. That's all, then you could pay back your girl more money then you took. Would she forgive you then?"

Mugen considered Saske's statement. Fuu _would be_ surprised if he brought back twice the amount of money he had taken. He grinned at Saske. "Well, first of all she's not my girl. Now, where is this game?" Mugen rubbed the whiskers trying to decide.

"It's up to you but if you decide to do it, the game is in the back. Just give them my name and they'll let you play. It's a private game." Saske got up and walked to another table and sat down with a few men, leaving Mugen alone to make his decision.

* * *

Jin couldn't help but grin as he walked towards a wooded area behind his home. He hadn't felt this way for so long. Shino had been the last one to make him feel so alive. Jin felt bad leaving Fuu alone – she looked so disappointed when he left. But, she wouldn't approve of what he was going to do. Jin was sure she would have told him he was too sick. He was so tired of being treated like a child. His mind was made up and no one, not Fuu, nor Mugen, would change it. Jin was born a samurai and he would die one. First, he needed to practice, for it had been too long since he had held a sword in his hand. Then, he would search for an opponent, someone whose skills matched his own.

As Jin swung his sword, he could feel his strength return to him. He knew now why he had felt so weak before Fuu and Mugen arrived. The sword was his purpose, his meaning, his soul. When he had first gotten sick, the doctor told him to give up his sword to save his strength. Jin had foolishly listened believing the doctor knew best. The doctor could not have known that Jin's sword gave him strength_. Even if my sword pushes me closer to death, it is a price I'm willing to pay_, Jin thought as he moved his sword through the air to strike invisible opponents.

Although he was out of breath and felt weak, Jin pushed his body to its limits for hours. Success did not come to the weak or lazy and he would be neither. Jin did not rest until his muscles were unable to move and he could barely breathe. Jin felt truly exhilarated from his workout. Never before had pain felt so wonderful.

After he caught his breath, Jin walked down to a stream to get a drink. He laid under a tree and rested. It had been months since he had felt this good. He no longer felt weak and useless. His life had meaning and purpose now. And it wasn't only his decision to pick up his sword. There was Fuu now. Although he liked to think he was above such feelings, Jin could not deny that he liked Fuu picking him over Mugen. Or maybe it was the fact that Mugen would not be happy. Of course it was so much more to it then that. He cared for Fuu, desired her and wanted her to be happy too. She deserved more then what Mugen was willing to give. For the time that he had left on this earth, Jin would make it his duty to give her what she truly deserved.

* * *

"So do you want to play another game or have you had enough?" His opponent asked him.

Mugen stared at the Go board in disbelief. He had just lost yet another game. Mugen pulled the remaining money from his pocket. _No, that can't be right._ He only had three shu.

"Well, c'mon? We have others who want to play. Are you in or not?" The man running the games asked him.

Mugen decided to do right thing for a change. "Nah, no more money. I'm out of here." He walked away from the game knowing that he was disappointing her once again. _Weird_, he thought, _disappointing her bothers me more then knowing I'm not getting laid tonight._

He didn't make home until well after midnight. Mugen fully expected to walk in to the house and hear the sounds of sex coming from Jin's room. Instead he was pleasantly surprised. The only sound he heard was that of Fuu's snoring. She was not in bed with Jin but sleeping alone in the main room. Somehow knowing that the samurai wasn't getting any tonight either made the idea of sleeping alone easier to take.


	6. Satisfaction

**Authors Note:** Warning this chapter is a lemon. So if you don't want to read it or if you shouldn't be reading it, skip to chapter 7. There is one more chapter after this and an epilogue that I'll post as soon as I edit.

* * *

When Mugen woke up the next day, Jin had already gone somewhere and Fuu was cleaning up breakfast. He stood by his door watching her. She had grown into a beautiful woman. And what had he said the other day? A flat chested pain in the ass. How could he be so stupid? 

Mugen wondered why he held back from her. They were practically best friends outside of bed. And in bed they were so good together. Fuu would have given him everything before they came here. He was the reason they were no more then friends with benefits. Mugen was the one who kept things from getting serious. And why? So he could go to brothels. Now he could see it with his own eyes, she was falling for Jin. Mugen laughed at his own stupidity._Damn,__I could be in bed with a woman who if you make her laugh, you have a life,_ he thought to himself_. I've fucked up things real good._

Mugen walked out and sat at the table. He smiled at Fuu and she grinned back at him. "Hey, Fuu."

She brought him over some rice mixed with eggs and a cup of tea. "You should eat, Mugen."

He nodded and shoved the mixture into his stomach. "So why are you being nice to me, Fuu?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, Mugen. Maybe I'm just insane. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Naah. It's just suspicious. It's unusual for you to be this nice." Mugen said.

Fuu glared at him before walking away._ Will he never change? _She wondered to herself.

"Oh Fuu, wait a second," Mugen reached into his pocket for the little bit of money he had left. "Here, it's not much but it is something."

Fuu looked at the coins, three shu. It wasn't much but at least it was something. "Thank you, Mugen." She stared into his eyes not sure what to say. It was not something that happened to her often.

Mugen wanted to kiss her, to take her into his arms, but he knew that would lead to him trying to get her into bed. For once he wanted to do what was right without any other motives.

Fuu smiled at him. She really expected him to kiss and try something more but he didn't. "Hey Mugen, sometimes you still surprise me."

Mugen shrugged his shoulders and walked away, afraid if he didn't, he would mess up once again.

The next few weeks went by without incident. Fuu continued to sleep in the main room much to the dismay of both Mugen and Jin. She was beginning to think she had imagined the kiss from Jin. Still, she caught him staring at her so it must have happened. Part of her yearned for Mugen's body. They had been lovers for over a year so being with him was so comfortable and she did miss the sex. But her feelings for Jin wouldn't let her be weak. Fuu only wished he would hurry up and make and move. Still, it was like Jin to be cautious even with love and sex.

Jin spent his days training and pushing his body beyond its limits. He was getting stronger but he wondered at what price. The cost didn't matter to him anymore because his decision had been made. Besides his training was almost completed. He had passed the first phase of his self-imposed test: beating the top students at the dojo in the village. Soon he would be ready.

He missed Fuu but kept focused on his goal. It was the only way for success. Besides, soon they would be together. Jin avoided Mugen whenever possible. He didn't want to risk getting into a fight just yet. There had always been that tension between the two of them. Although they had backed away after the journey ended, both Jin and Mugen wanted to duel until the end. Only Fuu had stood in their way.

Mugen alternated his time between trying to get on Fuu's good side and escaping from it all. He made frequent trips to the village, working odd jobs and making just enough money to buy sake. Some nights he staggered all the way home. Other nights he was just a little drunk and gave Fuu some of the money he earned. It seemed Mugen couldn't decide if he wanted to be a screw-up or the kind of man that Fuu deserved.

Everything changed on a night when they shared a meal, bottle of sake, and conversation. They reminisced about some of their journeys they shared in the past. But the tensions were still there among the three of them.

Mugen got up to get another bottle of sake. "That was good, Fuu. I knew there was something else I liked about you."

Fuu glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really." He mumbled. Even when he tried to compliment Fuu it came out all wrong. _Maybe that's why that asshole is so quiet_. Mugen couldn't help but notice the heated looks between Fuu and Jin and every second that he stayed around them, his anger grew.. It was taking every bit of his will power not to start a fight. It was so much easier when he didn't give a damn.

"Then don't say it." Jin said quietly.

Mugen glared at him. If Fuu was not in the room, he would have fought Jin right then and there. "Later." Mugen said.

"Where are you going, Mugen?" She asked him.

"Out." Mugen replied. He didn't owe her any explanations and he wasn't going to give her any. Mugen started walking towards the village, barely able to wait until he reached the teahouse.

Fuu watched him go and a part of her felt sad. There was another emotion too. Was it regret? She wanted to go with him but then…there was Jin_. How do I get myself into these situations?_ She wondered. _I'm a nice girl. I haven't even had that many boyfriends. And now I care for both of them? How has my life gotten so complicated?_

Fuu felt his arm on her shoulder and it sent a current through her body. She did her best to ignore it. "Jin," she said softly.

"Let's go for a walk," he said quietly.

Fuu's heart rate quickened. "A walk?" She asked, trying not to sound too excited.

Jin grinned, "There's something I want to show you."

"Show me?" She asked him. "What?"

"You'll see," Jin replied with a smirk.

They walked for a short while in the forest in back of Jin's home. Fuu was getting tired. It seemed like they had walked for almost an hour. "Jin, where are we going? Is it much farther?" She asked him. When the samurai didn't answer her, Fuu could have killed him. Why was he making her walk so far? It was at that moment when she heard a familiar sound. Water? Was it a stream or something bigger?

Jin remained silent but took her hand in his as they went down a small path. It was darker then the main trail. Bushes and weeds were overgrown making it harder to walk. Finally, Jin stopped as the path came to an end.

Fuu was speechless for once in her life. The beauty was simply breathtaking. She wondered if she had died and if this was heaven. They stood on a grass area overlooking an enormous waterfall. The trees that surrounded them had blossoms of many different shades: pink, red, and yellow. This place and the fact that she was here, alone with Jin, seemed almost too good to be true.

"What is this place? It is beautiful." Fuu said, her eyes still wide with wonder.

Jin stared at Fuu as she looked around. _Yes, it is beautiful, but it's nothing compared to you,_ he thought. "It's just a place I found on my walks." Jin said. Jin stood behind Fuu wanting so badly to kiss her, wondering if this was the right time. He had not intended on seducing her here but it seemed inevitable now.

Fuu felt him behind her and she didn't move. Everything for the moment seemed perfect, almost too perfect. Jin slipped his hands around Fuu's waist and she leaned into him. They were lost in a moment, enjoying being this close to one another and the beauty of the waterfall. Neither one moved for a while, afraid of destroy the special feeling of the moment.

It was Fuu that spoke first. "Do you think it's cold?"

"Cold?"

"The water. I was thinking about going in. They say waterfalls have the purest water." Fuu turned around and looked into his eyes. "Would you go in with me?" She asked him seductively.

Now it was Jin's turn to be surprised. Although he found himself growing aroused at the thought of seeing Fuu nude.

"C'mon, Jin." She pulled Jin closer to herself and kissed him gently on the lips. Her whole body tingled as they kissed. His lips were so soft, warm, and wet. She almost moved away when she felt his arousal against her. Getting that close to Jin scared her and yet she wanted it so bad.

Fuu pushed away from Jin and walked down to the water. She stopped at a rock just before the waterfall and undressed. She could feel his eyes on her body and a warm feeling came over her. Fuu just knew she was blushing. She wondered if Jin could tell. Fuu looked up at him, "aren't you going to come in too?"

She stepped into the water and it was a shock to her system. Her whole body was covered in Goosebumps. It is now or never, she thought. Fuu walked in deeper and emerge her body in the water. The temperature was so cold that being the water hurt. She turned and saw Jin approaching the water but he still had his clothes on.

"Is it cold?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Fuu said as she splashed him playfully.

Jin stepped back a few feet as he considered going into the water. Although it was against his better judgment, he started to undress; Fuu just looked too enticing in the water by herself. He carefully folded his kimono and placed it on the rock along with his shoes. Jin left his fundoshi on. He knew that he would regret later because it would be cold and wet. But, being seen totally nude made him feel vulnerable and it was not a feeling he liked. The last thing he did before entering the water was to pull his hair out of the top not. He felt Fuu's eyes on him as his hair fell down past his shoulder.

Fuu watched him enter the water. She had never seen such a beautiful man before. His muscles looked as if a sculptor carved them. With his hair flowing down his back, he looked as she imagined a god did. Fuu couldn't help but think of the things she wanted to do to his body and it made her blush.

As he entered the water, Jin felt himself shrink. Damn cold water, he thought. Why couldn't this be a hot spring? Jin quickly emerged himself under the water to get used to the cold temperature.

"It is cold, isn't it?" Fuu said. She waited for him to reach her. Every step he took, her heart beat just a little bit faster. She turned her head as he stood behind her. "What're you going to do?"

Jin removed the tie holding Fuu's hair and let it fall down her back. "It's been awhile since I've seen you with it down." Jin stroked the back of her hair as he moved in front of her. She had grown up so much since the day they had parted. Fuu was no longer just a girl.

He couldn't wait any longer. Jin pulled her against him and kissed her hard on the lips. This is what he had been wanting to do for ten years. Her breast felt so good against his chest. And he wanted to be closer to her. Jin slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and felt himself grow hard as she sucked on it.

Fuu wasn't sure how long they stood there but she had never wanted anyone, not even Mugen, like she wanted Jin now. She pulled herself from his arms, "Let's get out before we both get sick."

Jin watched as Fuu got out of the water. Her nipples were still raised from the coldness of the water and he could not help but stare. He continued to look at her body as he walked towards her. She was sitting on a rock now, still undressed. Waiting for him.

When he finally reached her, Jin could not help but do all the things he had wanted to for so long. He caressed her breast gently with his fingers, mouth, and tongue. He stroked Fuu gently between her legs and made her shudder.

Fuu reached down between his legs and ran her fingers down his length. He moaned as she wrapped her hand around him. She had never seen Jin like this. For once he was not in control of his emotions, his feelings, his own body's response. She whispered into his ear, "Please."

"Please---what?" He murmured.

"Please come inside of me." Fuu said softly.

That was all he needed. Jin put his hand under her head as he moved on top of her. Fuu guided him inside of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. It took them both awhile to find a rhythm. Neither had been with anyone for some time and Jin's style of lovemaking was completely different then Mugen. He took his time and was concerned about her comfort and pleasure. Once they found their rhythm, they moved together as if they had been lovers forever.

Fuu moaned as Jin moved deeper inside of her and slowed his pace. It felt so good to be this close to him, to have him inside of her. She had no idea that sex could feel like this. It was more then just the raw sensation that she had experienced with Mugen or other men. Being this close to Jin was touching something deep inside her soul and it almost felt spiritual.

Jin had never felt anything this intense. There was a part of him that did not like it. Jin hated did not like not having total control. As her muscles tightened around him, Jin felt his own climax begin. He drove himself into her harder until his release came.

The two lovers lay in each other's arms basking in the afterglow for what seemed liked hours. As the sky started to grow dark they knew that it was time for them to go. Both knew that nothing was ever going to be the same after this.

As they returned home hand in hand, both lovers had the same person on their mind: Mugen. Although neither spoke his name, Jin and Fuu wondered what affect this would have on him. Fuu hoped it didn't cause a fight between the two men she cared for. And Jin, that was exactly what he was hoping for.

Fuu sensed something as about to happen and it didn't feel good. She didn't know if it was Jin's health that worried her or what would happen with Mugen. But, she felt something ominous in the air. She stopped Jin from walking. "Wait," she said.

Jin turned to her and smiled. He stroked her hair and waited for her to speak. "Yes, what is it Fuu?"

"I don't know. Something just isn't right. Promise me. **What ever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you.** Don't do anything stupid." She looked at him, truly worried about the samurai.

Jin pulled her against him and held Fuu in his arms for a few moments trying to calm her fears. He couldn't bring himself to make a promise that he would never keep. As he released her from his arms, Jin could see from her eyes, that Fuu knew it too.


	7. Goodbye

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is the last full chapter but the epilogue has a suprise. Warning about this chapter, some of you may not like how it turns out. That is all I'm going to say so I won't spoil this chapter. This chapter may be somewhat sad but the epilogue is more hopeful and will be posted very soon. There is a tiny bit of a lime in this chapter but it's really short. Thanks so much for the reviews - they are like food for my soul.

I used quotes from Lord of the Rings and About a Boy that were part of a challenge for the fictionhaven challenge on LiveJournal.

* * *

Mugen sat outside Jin's home wondering where they were. He opened his second bottle of sake for the night. When Mugen saw them he _knew_. He had fucked her. He slammed the bottle against the tree shattering it. Mugen didn't know why he was mad. Even drunk he knew that Fuu had never been his. They were just a convenience. Maybe he could have had her but Mugen had never wanted that. And they had remained just friends outside the bedroom. 

Jin kept his arm around Fuu as they walked closer to the house. Although he tried, he could not keep from smiling. Jin looked down at Fuu and she was practically glowing. His smile changed to a smug smirk, proud that he had that effect on her. Nothing could ruin his good mood tonight.

Mugen stumbled towards the couple. He hadn't thought about what he was going to say or do but then Mugen was not exactly known for thinking first.

He grinned at the two of them and started to laugh. "Well…where in hell have you two been?"

Jin held Fuu closer to him. There was something dangerous about Mugen tonight. "We went for a walk."

"Well I want to go for that kind of walk too, Jin-ee boy. Do you mind if I take her into my room? I just need her for a few minutes and then you can fuck her again." Mugen's words slurred together as he spoke. Even as he said the things he knew would hurt her the most, Mugen couldn't stop himself. He almost felt like he was listening to someone else talk.

"Mugen!" Fuu moved away from Jin and slapped Mugen hard across the face.

He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her closer to him. "Let go of me, Mugen."

"What? I thought maybe we could try it rough." Mugen whispered.

Jin had just about all he could take. If Mugen weren't so drunk he would have challenged him tonight. He grabbed Mugen's hand and pulled it off of Fuu. Mugen started to talk to him but Jin just pushed him hard down on the ground. "You're not welcome in my home until tomorrow morning."

Mugen didn't try to get up. Even he knew that he was in no condition to fight. He watched as Fuu walked back in the house with the man he had wanted to kill since they first met. It wasn't long before his head fell back and hit the ground as he fell asleep.

Fuu ran inside not sure what to think. Was this her fault? It wasn't as if she and Mugen had been together recently. She had never seen him like that even when he was drunk. She wondered if it meant that he cared for her after all.

Jin came in after making sure Mugen was not going to budge from his spot. He walked up behind Fuu and hugged her from behind. He whispered into her ear, "It's okay. He's so drunk he probably won't remember anything from tonight." He stroked her hair before she leaned back on him and they stood like that for a long while.

It had been so long since Fuu had someone who would just hold her without expecting anything in return. With Mugen, innocent embraces always led to sex. For once it felt good just to be in someone's arms. "Hey Jin?"

"Yes." Jin answered.

"Do you think that I could umm sleep in your bed?" A slight blush came over her face.

He grinned at her, "Yes, Fuu."

"But tonight, is it okay if we just go to sleep. I've had enough excitement." She looked up at him.

"Sure, we'll just sleep."

She turned around and hugged him hard. "Thanks, Jin."

Mugen woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. It got worst when he started to remember the events from last. "Oh shit." Mugen was surprised that his bones weren't broken because he would have deserved it. He got dressed and went out to the dining area. Fuu was cutting up some fruit for breakfast.

"Fuu." He said her name softly, not wanting Jin to interrupt.

She turned around and looked at him. "Oh, good morning, Mugen."

"Listen, I'm not any good at this but I was a jerk last night and drunk. So whatever I said, I sure as hell didn't mean."

Fuu could never stay mad at Mugen no matter how hard she tried. "It's okay, Mugen. I'll forgive you this time." She gave him a hug and let him hold her for a few minutes. Fuu felt bad she never did get a chance to talk to him about her and Jin.

Mugen pulled away. "So I guess you won't be sleeping in my room anytime soon, ehh?"

Fuu smiled at him, as she turned red. "No, I don't think so."

"Ehh, it's okay. I'm not too picky and then there's always the brothel."

Fuu punched him playfully in the arm. "Not with my money though."

Jin came out of his room and eyed the two cautiously. He nodded to both of them as he sat down and grabbed some of the cut up fruit and a rice ball. He grinned at Fuu before turning his attention to Mugen.

"So how is your head?" He asked.

"It's been better. Hey, I've already talked to Fuu, you know, about last night. You know I didn't mean that shit." Mugen explained to Jin.

"Yes, I know. That's why I let you live." Jin said quietly. He was dead serious.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. Going to look for work. Need to get some money to pay for a whore, right?" He winked at Fuu to let her know he was only kidding.

Fuu watched him go and a part of her felt sad for him. She knew that he cared but just didn't have a clue how to show it. _I'm sorry too._

For Fuu, the next few weeks seemed too good to be true. Mugen seemed to accept the fact that she was with Jin. Every night with Jin seemed to bring new pleasures. Although Jin didn't tell her with words, she was pleasing him as well. It occurred to her that he no longer seemed sick. _Can he really be cured?_

Mugen spent his days cutting firewood or doing odd jobs in the village and his nights at the teahouse or brothel. Although he never would admit it, the thought of hearing sounds of passion coming from Jin's room, hurt him. Mugen missed Fuu but she had made her choice and he wasn't one to beg.

Jin spent his days training, trying to build up his strength and endurance. He tired easily and still got out of breath during duels. Jin traveled to the village once a week to challenge students from the dojo. In a few more weeks he would be ready for the final test. Lately he was coughing more. He didn't want to wait too long. Jin could feel his time was running out.

There was a part of Jin that wanted to wait…because of her. It had been so long since he had been happy and the thought of hurting Fuu was painful. But Jin knew what had to be done. If he waited too long he would get weak like before and this time it would get worst. He hated to think of Fuu watching him die little by little. And it was not how he was going to die.

Mugen was sitting at a teahouse drinking a cup of sake alone when he saw Jin walk in. "So what brings you here? Thought you'd be back having fun with Fuu."

"We need to talk."

Mugen followed Jin outside and waited for him to speak. "Well, c'mon Jin, spit it out. I have places to go."

"I challenge you, to a duel. Do you accept?" Jin stated calmly.

Mugen coughed on his sake. "Challenge? What in the hell are you talking about?"

"We have never fought because of the journey with Fuu. I want to before I die."

"What? But, I thought you were better. I can't fight you. Fuu would be pissed." Mugen argued.

"There is no cure for my what I have. I will only get weaker until I die. That is not how I wish to go. Fuu has nothing to do with this. Do you accept my challenge?" Jin asked again.

Mugen considered this. Jin was making it hard to say no. He couldn't turn down a duel, especially not with Jin. He was one of the few guys that matched his own strength. "Okay. You name the day and time."

"One week from today. And Mugen, thank you." Jin said and started to walk away.

"Hey, what about Fuu? Did you explain it to her?" Mugen asked. He knew she would not like this idea at all.

"No. I'd appreciate if you didn't' either. She'll only worry or try to stop us." Jin answered.

"Man, she is going to be pissed but whatever you say. Anything else, samurai?" Mugen asked.

"Yes, it is a fight to the death and don't go easy on me. I've been training for months." Jin told him.

"Sounds good to me." Mugen replied. The thought of a fight with Jin excited him. He never dreamt they'd have another chance, especially when he learned about Jin's illness. _I guess they're right. Never say never_.

Fuu had noticed something strange going on between the two of them but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was a weird tension going on between Jin and Mugen, but why? There hadn't been anything happen that she could tell. She decided to put the whole idea out of her mind. Right now she was starving and she had the strangest craving for rice pudding.

The night before their duel the tension was so thick it could be sliced with knife. Fuu couldn't take it any more. "Will you two tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing." Jin answered.

"Yeah nothing. Why do you say that?" Mugen chimed in.

"Well it just seems tense in here. Are you guys sure?" She looked from man to man trying to determine if they were telling her the truth.

Mugen finished eating. "I'm going to bed. Got some things to do tomorrow."

Fuu looked at him like he was insane. You're not going to the village to get drunk, she thought. Come to think of it he hadn't been into the village since last week. Maybe I'm the one who is insane.

Jin came to bed early that night too. He had been looking so tired lately, Fuu was surprised when he she felt his hands on her breasts and his breath in her ear. She moaned as his hardness brushed up against her backside.

Jin whispered into her ear. "Do you think we could try it tonight?" He asked her.

Fuu blushed at the thought of doing what he asked. She knew just what he was talking about. They had talked about it one late night when they both had one cup of sake too many. She turned around to him and whispered in his ear, "yes."

That night Fuu did things she had only read about in erotic books. She tasted every part of Jin and moaned, as he tasted her. Fuu didn't think pleasure like this even existed. When Jin finally entered her it didn't take long for them both to climax. For the first time it happened at the same time. When Fuu fell asleep, Jin was still inside of her as she lay on his chest. The two of them both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

Jin looked at Fuu as he dressed. Last night had been incredible, he hoped it wasn't the last time. He kissed her softly on the cheek and stroked her hair. He heard Mugen getting up and knew the time had come. "Take care of him, Fuu."

Jin and Mugen walked outside to an area in back on the house. They faced each other and bowed. Jin drew his sword but Mugen told him to wait.

"What now, Mugen?" Jin asked.

"Well, I just want to know if you're sure. We could call the whole thing off. I heard the two of you in there. You sure you want to leave her." Mugen said.

"I'm not leaving her. Who said I'm going to lose?" Jin remarked.

"Okay, long as you're sure." Mugen said as he unsheathed his sword.

The two warriors began their battle as their swords met. Jin injured Mugen first striking him in the leg. Mugen struck next with a blow to Jin's arm. Both men were getting tired and it seemed like the fight could go on for hours. Jin was finding it harder to breath; he didn't know how much longer he would last.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Fuu screamed from the top of her lungs. The sound of metal against metal had woken her up. She was horrified. Why were the two men she cared most for trying to kill each other.

Neither man paid any attention to Fuu. They could not stop now - it was already too late. Jin grinned at Mugen. "You better not stop."

Mugen smirked at his opponent. "Never."

Jin knew the time was right for it to end. Mugen's blade was right where it should be as he fell on to it. It hurt as he felt it piercing his lungs. He smiled as Mugen as he whispered, "thank you."

Mugen was shocked. It felt like Jin had deliberately put himself in the way of his blade. As he watched his rival fall to the ground, he felt both angry and sad. "Damn you, Jin. You always have to be in control. Even in death."

Jin tried to smile. "Just take good care of them."

"Them?" I think you've lost too much blood, samurai."

Fuu ran to Jin. She looked at Mugen "Why?"

Jin pulled her ear close to his mouth so could talk. "Don't, Fuu. It was me. I wanted this."

The worlds wounded her. _Why would he choose this?_ There would be plenty of time for her to ask questions but Jin had only minutes left. She held him in her arms for his last moments of life. Jin tried to talk, to tell her all the things that he never said.

"Shhh, go to sleep." Fuu said.

"I am asleep. This is a dream." Jin whispered.

"Then it is a good dream." Fuu whispered in his ear.

Jin pulled Fuu closer to him so he could give her one last kiss. It was soft and gentle and reminded him of their first kiss.

"I do not fear death." He whispered.

"I don't want you to leave me now." Fuu said.

"I know." Jin replied.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you."

After he had taken his last breath, Mugen spoke for the first time.

"You know he did too, Fuu."

_It's a bit hard for you to love me when you're dead, isn't it? _Fuu thought to herself. It's okay, Jin, I'll love you anyway.


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Notes**: This is really short - I wanted to tie things up and let some goodness come out of the bad. I know not everyone was happy with the ending but that was how I envisioned the story before I wrote it. I love Jin and thought it would be interesting to see how he dealt with being weak because he is so strong. Thanks for all of the reviews. This story was certainly more popular then I ever imagined. I may do a sequel if I can come up with a plot. One reviewer said the action scene should have been longer. Yes, I agree. I might re-write it after I do some reading of other sword fighting fics. This was my first. I also received a few reviews that said the characters were OOC. Characterization is important to me and I tried to keep everyone IC. It is set 10 years after the series was over and I would expect Jin, Fuu, & Mugen to change some over a decade. I also think Jin's illness would affect how he acted. So hope this ending is okay.

**Disclaimer: **Quote at the end is from the movie About A Boy as part of a challenge for the LJ Community - Fiction Haven.

* * *

Fuu had to smile at how different things were now and yet so much the same. She still couldn't believe that she had been married to Mugen for five years. And it had been 10 years since Jin's death. She wondered if he was laughing at her from wherever he was. Mugen had earned the right to marry her. He had helped her in many different ways after Jin's death. Mugen was still…Mugen, but he had settled down more then Fuu expected. 

She heard the swords clanging again. Sometimes the two of them drove her crazy and it was as if **he** had never left her. In a way he hadn't. "Mugen! What are you doing?"

"What? He started it. Why do I always get blamed?" Mugen grinned at her.

She looked at her son. He looked just like his father. His hair was tied back in a standard samurai style. He had the same dark eyes as Jin and even wore his glasses although they were a little big on him. But, he was dressed like Mugen. "Jin, didn't I tell you no sword fighting until you complete your lessons at the dojo."

"But mother, how am I going to complete my lessons if I can't beat Mugen?"

"You know you don't need to be that good to graduate. And why are you in such a hurry?" She wondered if Jin was watching his son from the heavens.

"Because I can. Besides it will be fun to kick Mugen's ass." He smirked.

Fuu rolled her eyes. Sometimes the kid drove her crazy. She wondered, how it was that her son could be so much like both of them when Jin and Mugen were complete oppositves. Fuu looked up to the heavens and whispered, "thank you." Everyday when she looked at her son, Jin, she saw his father. He was still here with her every single day reminding her of him. Having him and Mugen helped her not miss him as much. She didn't feel alone.

She smiled thinking that three was a perfect number and really, it had always been. _Suddenly I realized - two people isn't enough. You need backup. If you're only two people, and someone drops off the edge, then you're on your own. Two isn't a large enough number. You need three at least. _The gods had truely blessed her.


End file.
